


the things we regret can't ruin us

by fallingforboys



Series: watch the wilted flowers stand tall again as we dare to dream [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, not really they were just really drunk, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: Derek chuckled softly, his chest vibrating under Stiles’ head. “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?”Stiles snickered. “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,” he repeated, the tense mood dissipating as they laughed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, background Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: watch the wilted flowers stand tall again as we dare to dream [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	the things we regret can't ruin us

**Author's Note:**

> After hinting at this with the last story, I couldn't NOT write about it
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it :)

“No.”

Stiles groaned. “Derek, _please_ ,” he pleaded, turning to his boyfriend. “It’s just for two days, and it’s _Vegas_.”

The werewolf kept his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “That’s exactly why I _don’t_ want to go.”

“C’mon, you’re not even doing anything this weekend, and it’ll be our first ‘vacation’ since we got together,” Stiles tried, widening his eyes and pouting his lips.

Derek sighed and Stiles cheered internally. “Fine. I can’t believe the FBI thought that sending _you_ to Vegas was a good decision.”

“ _Hey_ ,” the human squawked, smacking his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m clearly their best option.”

“You tell Scott you’re going to Vegas yet?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ confidence. 

He snorted. “No, and I’m not going to until after,” he answered, moving to his closet to get a suitcase. The flight was early tomorrow morning, and he _still_ hadn’t started packing. “We were supposed to go there together for the first time, but I can’t exactly get out of a FBI mission because I have a high school pact with my best friend.”

“He’s gonna be pissed,” Derek noted, walking over to Stiles.

“I know. I’m gonna make sure Theo and Alec are there before I tell him. They’ll make sure he doesn’t kill me.”

“I have a feeling Theo won’t be as helpful as you think he’ll be,” the werewolf teased with a grin on his face. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I have a picture of him sleeping on Brett, with his mouth open and drooling. And he was _cuddling_ him. If he doesn’t do it out of the kindness in his heart, he’ll do it when I blackmail him.”

“I don’t know whether to be scared or amused at your friendship with Theo,” Derek quipped, and the human smirked. Him and Theo may have started off on the wrong foot, but the chimera was now one of his closest friends. Even though both of their favorite pastimes were to antagonize each other. 

__________________________________

Stiles was drunk. 

He probably shouldn’t be, but the mission had gone off without a hitch, and he was allowed to celebrate, okay? It was their last day in Vegas, and he wanted to make the most of the time left. 

“C’mon Derek,” he said, his words slurring together as he leaned on his boyfriend. “You need to get drunk.”

The werewolf gave him a blank stare. “I’m sure you forgot, since you seem like you’re one drink away from passing out, but I _can’t_.”

Stiles’ face lit up, and he reached into his pocket. “I knew you were gonna use that excuse, so I brought some,” his voice dropped, “wolfsbane.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he grabbed Stiles’ arm before he could pull the poison out. “Are you fucking serious?” he hissed, “What made you think that was a good idea?”

“You need to get drunk, you’re too uptight,” the human whined, trying to snatch his arm out of the werewolf’s strong grip. “It’s our last day, _c’mon_.”

“Stiles-”

“No, no arguing. You’re getting drunk.” The human slyly brought a drink close to his pocket, and a few seconds later, it was laced. He pushed it into his boyfriend’s chest. Derek glared at him for a moment, before sighing and taking it. 

“This is a mistake.”

“This is _Vegas_ ,” Stiles declared, his arms flailing around even more now that he was wasted. “If we don't make at least _one_ mistake, this trip would be a waste.”

He didn’t know how true that statement would be.

__________________________________

Stiles groaned, his head pounding as he slowly blinked his eyes open. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to adjust, but he eventually realized that he was in their hotel room. _At least we made it back_ , he thought. His memory of the night was hazy, and his hangover was drilling in his head, preventing him from even _trying_ to remember what happened. 

He angled his head to the side, sighing in relief that Derek was in the bed next to him. He threw an arm haphazardly in his boyfriend’s direction, trying to wake him up. It hit the werewolf’s face, and he jolted. 

Derek’s eyes fluttered open, and a few minutes passed in silence before he let out a deep breath. “Stiles, I’m gonna kill you.”

“I’m already halfway there,” Stiles moaned, as he slowly sat up against the headrest. “Why did we drink so much?”

Derek copied his position, dragging his left hand down his face. “This is your fau-”

The werewolf broke off, freezing in place. Stiles’ brows furrowed as he turned towards him. “What happene-” 

It was his turn to freeze, as he stared at Derek’s hand. There, circling the former alpha’s ring finger, was a gold band.

Stiles gaped, his eyes wide as he slowly brought his own hand up to his face, speechless as he registered the ring on _his_ finger too. His eyes fell on the piece of paper on the bed between them, catching the word _Certificate_ before he snapped his gaze back to Derek.

“We got _married_ ,” he whispered in horror, and he was sure that Derek’s stunned expression was mirrored on his own face. “Derek, we’re _married_.”

The room was still, save for their heavy breathing as they processed what they had just discovered. Stiles’ mind was racing, thoughts piling up one after the other, his headache growing from a dull ache to what felt like a jackhammer. 

“We can’t tell anyone,” Derek’s voice broke the silence, his eyes closing in resignation. “This isn’t how I wanted this to happen.”

Stiles sighed, because _yeah_ , they had talked about getting engaged before. He had even started to wonder if his boyfriend, no, _husband_ , had already started to plan a proposal. He suddenly regretted coming to Vegas. It had ruined _everything_.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out, guilt building in his chest. “This is my fault.”

Derek grabbed his left hand with his, their rings clinking together. “We were _both_ drunk, it’s my fault as much as it is yours. And it doesn’t mean that we still can’t do what we were planning to do before,” he reassured the human. “We don’t tell anyone, and we pretend this never happened. And when it actually happens, this’ll all be just a funny story that we can laugh at.”

Stiles curled into the werewolf’s chest, taking comfort in his body heat. “I can’t believe we got _married_ in Vegas. We’re a fucking _cliché_.”

Derek chuckled softly, his chest vibrating under Stiles’ head. “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?”

Stiles snickered. “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,” he repeated, the tense mood dissipating as they laughed.

__________________________________

“But I think the one they’d _really_ like to hear is how Derek and you got _married_ in Vegas,” Theo said, a wicked grin on his face. 

Derek’s mug dropped, and Stiles’ eyes widened. _Fuck_.

Scott muttered out a confused “ _What?_ ” and Stiles stammered, asking the far too amused chimera how he knew.

He stayed silent, but Derek’s growl drove him to explaining everything- how he picked up on Derek’s pulse and had connected the dots when Stiles mentioned Vegas. 

“You guys are _married?_ ” Scott hissed, and _shit_ , he was pissed. “And you were mad when I didn’t tell you about my _proposal?_ ”

The human tried his best to explain, but his best friend was _hurt_. Derek interjected, revealing why they had hid it, and Scott eventually calmed down. 

He made Theo and Scott promise not to tell anyone, and he felt a weight lift off his chest when they agreed immediately. At least he didn’t need to hide it from Scott anymore. 

__________________________________

“You could’ve told me, you know? I wouldn’t have judged.”

Stiles sighed heavily at Scott’s words. They were outside the McCall house, the pack having rushed out of the kitchen to let Theo and Liam have their moment after the tattoo reveal. The alpha had given his best friend a weighted glance before stepping outside, and Stiles had followed.

“We just… we didn’t want anyone to know,” Stiles mumbled as he stared out into the distance. He could feel Scott’s eyes on him, but he made no move to turn to him. “We talked about getting engaged before, but we wanted to do it properly. And this was the _opposite_ of that. We completely skipped over the engaged part and just got fucking _married_.”

Scott placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, the touch a welcome weight that brought Stiles back to reality. “Just because it happened this way first doesn’t mean it’s ruined forever. You and Derek will figure it out, you always do.”

“But it won’t be the _same_ ,” the human’s voice trembled, and he let out a shaky breath.

“It won’t,” the werewolf said bluntly. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t be _good_. Our lives are fucked up, Stiles,” Scott let out a short, bitter laugh. “Things will never be the _same_. Ever. And yeah, maybe you guys got married while you were blackout drunk and couldn’t remember a second of it, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you guys are in love.”

Stiles felt a lump in his throat, and the alpha noticed, because he moved a little closer to his best friend before continuing. “And who said you can’t get married twice anyway? Hell, you can do it as many times as you want until you guys get it right.”

A warbled laugh left Stiles’ mouth, and his lips twisted in a crooked smile. “Thanks, Scott.”

His best friend patted his back softly, a warm smile grazing his face. “So who’s proposing? You or Derek?”

“Stiles would put the ring in a cake, forget he put it there, and then accidentally eat it if he tried to propose,” a new voice cut in, and the human felt a presence behind him. He leaned back into Derek’s chest as the werewolf wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “So, _me._ ”

Scott snickered, and Stiles rolled his eyes, elbowing Derek in the stomach. “It better be as big as Theo’s.”

“I don’t think _anyone_ can beat Theo’s proposal,” the alpha smirked. “He’s the most romantic in the pack, remember?”

“I hate that I can’t argue with that,” Stiles muttered under his breath, but the two werewolves heard it perfectly and cracked up. 

And something settled in Stiles’ chest. Scott was right, things wouldn’t be the same, how could they with all the shit they go through? 

But they were in love, and that’s all that really mattered at the end of the day.


End file.
